1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to an automatic drain system and apparatus particularly designed for the removal of condensate and contaminants from compressed air systems.
2. Prior Art and Background of the Invention
In compressed air systems it is generally necessary to remove condensate as well as particulate material such as rust and scale to ensure proper operation and avoid corrosion and damage to the systems. To accomplish the removal of condensate various float valve assemblies and systems have been developed and used.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,238 to Hankinson et al. discloses an automatic valving device utilizing a dual float control system that can be used to drain condensate from compressed air systems.
Various patents to Cummings or Cummings et al disclose various automatic drain valves and systems for discharging condensate and foreign materials from various pneumatic systems and devices. Such valves and systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,444,217; 4,562,855; 4,574,829; 4,779,640; 5,004,004; and 5,014,735.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,126 to DeRycke et al. discloses a magnet and float controlled valve to discharge moisture in a compressed air system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,545 to Robinson discloses a drain system utilizing a magnet and float controlled drain system wherein condensate and particulate contaminants are automatically collected and discharged through an air pressure controlled ball valve.
Although the prior art discloses a number of devices and systems for removing moisture from compressed air systems, it will be appreciated that a need exists for a still further improved and efficient system for this purpose.